My Childhood Friend Can't Be This Dense!
by Mio Kujou
Summary: This is a story of a girl who is so confuse of her new found feelings. She always think of her childhood friend only as her Best Friend. Who knew it will turn out to be more than that. Note: This is not from the anime Oreimo. I just used it as a tag.
1. THE FIRST DAY OF A NEW SEMESTER

**In a land far far away, well its not really that far. Well our story starts at Kyoto in the house of our heroine Amihn.**

*Beep Beep*

The alarm goes off

Huh what time is it?

Wait! What!?

Its already 7:30am!

Today's the opening ceremony!

Ohh no! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

With no time to spare our heroine rushes through the door with bread in her mouth. When she got to the school gates she was shocked to see that it was already closed. She notices that there was a boy beside the gate that was sleeping. It was her childhood friend and classmate, Vader. She was curious why he was sleeping there, so she walked towards him and with a few taps on his shoulder he woke up and greeted her with a smile.

Vader: Ohayo Amihn-chan you're early today.

Still half asleep he didn't know he was already late for the opening ceremony. He stood up, got his bag and walked to the school gate. He was shocked to see that the gates where closed and he could here the voices of students in the gymnasium.

Vader: Huh why is the gate closed? Its not even 7am yet.

Amihn: Vader you BAKA!(Idiot) Why where you sleeping outside the school and also what are we gonna do? we cant just climb up the gate.

And with that Amihn looks at Vader just to see that he was trying to climb up the gate. Amihn talks to vader with an annoyed face.

Amihn: What are you doing?

Vader: Trying to climb up the gate. cant you see?

Amihn: Why are you doing that?

Vader: So we can get in. Can we stop talking and help me climb up.

Amihn: I cant push you up you're to heavy for me.

Vader: Ok then you climb up the gate and I'll push you up.

*Amihn Blushing*

Amihn: No! I'm wearing a skirt B-baka! (Idiot)

Vader: Don't worry I won't look up. Don't you want to get in?

Amihn: Well yes I want to get in but...

Vader: Then its all good. When you get in open the gate so I can also get in. alright?

Amihn: *Still Blushing* Ok. Just make sure you won't look up or I'll Kill you!

Vader: Yes yes I won't, promise.

In no time at all Amihn was at the other side of the gate. Still blushing from what just happened, she opens the gate to let Vader in. When Vader checks his watch he notices that its already pass 8. With no hesitation, he shuts the door behind him, grabs Amihn's hand and started running to the gymnasium. Fortunately they got in the gymnasium without the teachers noticing they where late.

**AFTER THE OPENING CEREMONY**

**INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

Amihn asks Vader why he was sleeping outside.

Vader: Well I was working on my figurines and I didn't get enough sleep. The breeze outside was so nice I decided to take a nap.

Also Vader said with no hesitation.

Vader: Your Pantsu (Panties) with a neko (cat) pic was cute.

Amihn: *Blushes Intensely* B-B-B-B-B-B-BAKA!

And with one powerful punch she sends Vader flying outside the classroom.

At that moment, their homeroom teacher Gunnar sensei was walking towards the classroom when she noticed Vader unconscious in the hallway. She went inside the classroom and asked what happened. They all pointed at Amihn and she explained what happened. There homeroom teacher ordered Amihn to take Vader to the nurses office and apologize when he wakes up.

Amihn took vader to the nurses office and waited for him to wake up. When Vader woke up, It was already 5:30 in the evening and classes where already over. When he looked to the left he saw Amihn resting her head on the bed and sleeping. Vader smiled and gently pats Amihn on the head. Amihn suddenly wakes up but still half asleep, stares at Vader. When she got her senses back and she notices she and vader was staring at each other. She blushed intensely from embarrassment and Yelled...

Amihn: B-Baka!

and knocked Vader back to sleep. Amihn frustrated and talking to herself...

Amihn: Awwwhhhh... I did it again. Why am I always like this when this Idiot's around? Its not like I l-l-like him or anything. Arrrggghhh... Wake up!, Wake up!, Wake up!, Wake up!

And with that she did everything to wake him up again. Well she just cant be honest with herself, It will take sometime for her to take the mask off and express her true feelings.

***END OF PART 1***

Thanks for reading. This is the first time me and my friend Nothingmuch12 made a story. I appreciate your feedback's and tips on this and also sorry if there where a few mistakes on our grammar. Please bear with it, were not use to making a story. We only made this because we where bored LOL XD


	2. THE WING MANS PLAN!

**In a land far far away. Well you already know this. The story resumes in Kyoto.**

Amihn was walking to school when she sees Vader in the distance. She immediately runs to him and when she caught up…..

Amihn: Ohayou (Good Morning)! What the heck happened to you!? You look terrible!

Vader: Ohh ohayou Amihn-chan. Ohh I was up all night fixing my figurines because a box full of them fell on me last night.

Amihn: What!? It fell on you? Are you ok?

Vader: Yeah don't worry I'm ok.

And with that Vader faints from exhaustion. Luckily he fainted when they just entered the school building.

Amihn: Ahh geez he's asleep. The nurse's office is in the 3rd floor and he's really heavy. Why did you need to faint here you baka!

A senpai notices what happened and helps Amihn bring Vader to the nurse's office.

Amihn: Senpai, thank you very much for helping me bring this baka to the nurse's office.

Yuzu senpai: Ohh don't worry about it. Ohh I didn't introduce myself, I'm Akiyama, Yuzu but you can call me Yuzu.

Amihn: Ohh I'm Hirakawa, Amihn. You can call me Amihn.

Yuzu senpai: Nice to meet you Amihn-san. Well I need to go or I'll be late for class. Are you sure I don't need to call Nurse Grim to check on your friend there?

Amihn: No need Yuzu senpai, he just needs some sleep that's all.

Yuzu senpai: Ok then, well if you ever need anything don't be shy to ask me.

Amihn: Ok senpai. Thanks again.

Yuzu senpai opens the door of the nurse's office and added…..

Yuzu senpai: Ohh and by the way, I'm a girl.

Amihn totally in shock.

Amihn: WHAT! SENPAI'S A GIRL!

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

Vader suddenly wakes up and still half asleep

Amihn: You're finally awake.

Vader looks at amihn and said

Vader: Huh? A Flat, Ugly Whore is here.

When Vader suddenly understands what he got himself into. He apologizes to Amihn while running for his life. Unfortunately for him he made a wrong turn and was trap with a very furious Amihn. Vader very afraid of what's going to happen next.

Vader: Amihn calm down. Calm down ok. Let go of that pipe and calm down. Wait STOP! NO! NOT IN THE FACE! NOT IN THE FACE!

**INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**  
**BREAK TIME**

Vader's friend Natsu went up to him

Natsu: What happened to you?

Vader: Don't ask.

Natsu: Amihn again huh. You two should totally go out.

Vader: You want me to go out with a person who did this to me? And she's only my childhood friend. I don't think of her that way.

Natsu: Hmm really. Well I have 3 tickets to Kappa Bear Amusement park want to go with me tomorrow?

Vader: Yeah sure. What about the extra ticket?

With that Natsu spots Amihn entering the classroom and immediately calls her.

Natsu: Amihn! Come here for a sec.

Amihn: Hmm? What is it Natsu?

Natsu: We don't have any classes tomorrow right? And I have 2 extra tickets to Kappa Bear Amusement park. Want to go with me and Vader.

Amihn: Hmm…. Sure.

Natsu gave Amihn and Vader their tickets

Natsu: Let's meet in front of the amusement park tomorrow.

Both Amihn and Vader agrees

**THE NEXT DAY IN FRONT OF THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

Vader and Amihn are in front of the amusement park waiting for their friend Natsu to arrive. Suddenly Vader's phone rings, it was Natsu.

Natsu: Hello Vader?

Vader: Where the hell are you? We've been waiting for you for an hour.

Natsu: I'm very sorry but I can't come today.

Vader: What! Why?

Natsu: Things came up. You two have your tickets right? Go enjoy yourselves; think of it as a date with her. I'll try to catch up.

With that Natsu Hanged up.

**IN NATSU'S MIND**

Everything's going exactly as planned. I want to see how far they can go (Evil Grin)

**I hope you all enjoyed this. What do you think will happen next?**

**I'm not a pro in making stories so if you find any fault in this one please bear with it. Unfortunately my partner Nothingmuch12 is busy so I went solo in making this one.**

**Checked and Reviewed by:**

***Nothingmuch12**

***Yuzusenpai**


	3. THE UNEXPECTED DATE!

**In a land…. Well you all know the intro. We resume our story with our Hero and Heroine in an unexpected situation.**

Amihn: Well what did Natsu say?  
Vader: He said things came up so he can't come but we can use the tickets and he fun.  
Amihn: Ehh... That's too bad then.

Suddenly Amihn realizes that without Natsu She and Vader are now on a date. Because of that she blushed bright red and looked away from Vader. Vader confused went to Amihn, grabbed her hand and ran off with her to the park's entrance. Amihn was surprised but when she saw Vader smiling at her she forgot about being embarrassed and she just let him lead her to the parks entrance. When they got in Vader lets go of Amihn's hand, Amihn was a little disappointed.

Vader: Phew where finally in. that was a long line.  
Amihn: Yeah it was. Well, where shall we go first?

When Amihn looks at where Vader was standing, she saw that he wasn't there. After a few seconds Vader re appeared with some takoyaki's.

Amihn: Where did you go?  
Vader: They were selling some takoyaki's over there so I bought some. Here, say aaahhh.

Amihn blushes as Vader tries to feed her some takoyaki's.

Amihn: B-Baka! I can eat it myself you know.  
Vader: Ohh come one now. Remember when we were kids you always wanted me to feed you like this.  
Amihn: Th-that's all in the past baka.  
Vader: Ohh come on just one bite.  
Amihn: O-oh okay! Just this once.  
Vader: Ok, here Amihn  
Amihn: Aaaahhh

Suddenly as Amihn was going to take a bite Vader pulls the takoyaki away from her.

Amihn: Wh-what are you doing you Baka!?  
Vader: Ahh gomen. The insides is piping hot, I realized that you'd burn your tongue in the last second.

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES**

Vader: Amihn look there's also haunted house here. Want to go in?  
Amihn: Hau-haunted house… That's for kids we don't need to go inside that.  
Vader: Don't tell me the great top 1 student Amihn is afraid of ghost and monsters.  
Amihn: BAKA! Only a child will be afraid of that. I know they don't exist.  
Vader: Then. Shall we go in?  
Amihn: Sure let go.

Even though Amihn said that. She was actually very afraid of what's going to happen inside the haunted house. After a few more minutes they were now next to enter the haunted house.

Vader: Here we go. You sure you don't want to back out.  
Amihn: Don't worry about me. Just make sure you won't scream like a little girl while were inside.  
Vader: Well then let's go in.

**INSIDE THE HAUNTED HOUSE**

Amihn: h-heh! Th-this isn't scary at all.

Suddenly the lights went out and when it turned back on Vader was missing and Amihn was left alone inside the haunted house.

Amihn: Vader? VADER! WHERE ARE YOU!? HOW THERE YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE HERE!

Amihn continues to walk so she can find the exit of the haunted house. Suddenly a zombie popped out and scared her. Amihn started to run and when she got to the exit she found Vader

Amihn: There you are. You Idiot! Why did you leave me there!? Vader? Vader?

Vader suddenly turns around and what Amihn saw was Vader covered in blood and his left arm was missing, because of that Amihn fainted. When Amihn woke up she was lying in Vader's lap.

Vader: Are you ok Amihn. I think I over did it back there.  
Amihn: B-B-BAKA! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE! THERE WAS BLOOD ALL OVER YOU!  
Vader: Ehehehe let me explain. When the lights turned off the staff of the haunted house suddenly pulled me and asks me to be one of their zombies because the other guy who was playing the zombie role got sick and now they were under staff.  
Amihn: Then you should have told me. I was worried and scared that you suddenly disappeared.  
Vader: They just dragged me so fast I didn't have the time to tell you. I'm sorry that I left you all alone there.  
Amihn: W-well next time don't leave me alone like that again. I was really scared you know.

Vader looks at Amihn's face. She was really scared and was almost at the brink of tears. Vader felt bad for what he did so he grabbed Amihn and hugged her.

Vader: I'm really sorry for that. I promise you I won't leave your side ever again.

Amihn was surprised when Vader suddenly hugged her. But rather that feeling embarrassed she accepted the hug and calmed down.

**WALKING**

While walking Amihn and Vader passes a shooting booth then Amihn suddenly stops. She was looking at the big teddy bear there.

Vader: Do you want that teddy bear?  
Amihn: Y-yes.  
Vader: Ok then. To get the prize you need to knock the teddy bear of the shelf. Looks easy enough.

Amihn tried three times to knock the bear off but the bear won't budge.

Vader: Hmm let me try. Sir I want to use these three guns.

Vader uses 2 pistols in one hand and a rifle in the other. He fired all the guns at the same time and with that the big teddy bear fell to the ground. Vader gave Amihn the teddy bear…

Vader: Here, Amihn  
Amihn: Can I really have it?  
Vader: Yeah. What I wanted wasn't the teddy bear; it was to see you happy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy.

Amihn hides behind the big teddy bear with a blush on her face. She felt that she really loves Vader and even though he can be stupid sometimes, he can be really smart and kind.

**LAST HOUR BEFORE THE PARK CLOSES**

After enjoying the whole day in the park. There last ride is the Ferris wheel, they got on and enjoy the sunset.

Amihn: The sunset is so pretty.  
Vader: Yes it is. Did you enjoy this day?  
Amihn: Yes I did.  
Vader: That's good. I enjoyed it to.  
Amihn: V-vader=san. Thank you.  
Vader: Hmm did you say something Amihn?

Amihn turns around and faces vader.

Amihn: Thank you for this day, I really enjoyed it and I had so much fun.  
Vader: Don't worry about it. You would have enjoyed it even if I was not around.  
Amihn: No no. I enjoyed this day because I was able to spend it all with you. That's why thank you for this day and thank you for always looking out for me.

Amihn said that to Vader with a big smile and Vader suddenly blushed, feelings for Amihn was starting to form in Vader's heart and he didn't saw Amihn only as a childhood friend anymore. He was confused for these new found feelings he had, but one thing was certain to him…. He's now in love with Amihn.

**It's been a while since I made another chapter of this story. This chapter is much longer than the first two chapters I did. I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a comment so I what you think of this chapter. Also I'm not a pro in writing stories. I only do this to either past the time or when I'm in the mood to make one so please bear with the mistyping's and wrong grammars.**

**Checked &amp; Reviewed by:  
Nothingmuch12  
Yuzusenpai**


End file.
